My Poems and Sayings xD!
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: these r poems i write when im sad happy but mostly sad i wish you like them p.s they are dark and sad poems cuz i had a bad life enjoy


MY POEMS AND SAYINGS xD!

**My saying**

Love is like life,

With one bad move it can be all over

**How i feel at my house poem**

The place where I once called home,

I now called prison.

The place where I once felt happy and safe,

I now feel scared and depressed.

The place where I once heard happy chartering and laughter,

I now hear yelling and screaming.

The place I once grow up in,

I now try to escape.

**How i feel at my ex-friends house poem**

The place where I once called home,

I now called prison.

The place where I once felt safe and relaxed,

I now feel cornered and unwanted.

The place where i tried to escape my house of pain and suffering,

The only place where i was happy,

The only place i could express myself,

The only place where i felt wanted for the first time in years,

And the place where i will never step foot in for the rest of my life.

**Don't let people push you around poem**

I have never felt,

So used and pushed aside before.

I have never felt,

This pain and loneliness in my life,

I never knew someone can be,

So heartless and selfish at the same time.

Someone so self centred and full of themselves

That they don't know what kind of pain

They put people in.

**Stand up to bullies poem**

Don't be scared to start something new

Don't be scared to be different too

Don't be something you'll never be

Don't be someone you'll never be either

It's good to be different

It's good to try something new

It's good to be smart and dumb at the same time too

Don't listen to those girls that call you names

Don't believe what they say at all

They just don't have lives and any brains like you do

Stand up for your self

Don't let them push you around

If they don't stop

They better watch their backs

Because I'll get them for you

**No one knows poem ****(the longest poem)**

No one knows how it feels

To be left alone in the dark

No one has ever felt this pain

Like I did that day

The hurt and the pain

That I went through

Will haunt me

For the rest of my life

I will never heal from the pain

he put me through

The scar that had formed on my heart

Will never fade away

It's the mark of what he did to me

The mark of my pain and suffering

Every time I sit next to him in class

Hear his name, look into his eyes

Hear his sweet velvet voice, feel his soft touch

I feel the hole in my heart

Grow bigger and lonelier

I remember that day like yesterday

The day I saw him kissing and holding

My cousin

The cousin that I loved dearly

The same cousin that i could

Trust with my life

The cousin that I always helped out

The cousin that I never thought would do this to me

The only cousin that no one liked

She did this to me

To make it better

It was on my birthday

No one could have a better birthday ever

Now without them in my life

I am happier and more relaxed

I don't feel the hole in my heart no more

It's like its closing

But I know you will always be a part of my heart

Now I can continue my life with all the pain

But with just a bit of the pain that I pull to the back of my head

I'll start a new life without you

A life where I will find someone that will love me for me

**No name poem****(about a fight I had with family friend)**

I have known you all my life

You have known all my life,

And this is what I get.

I get no hello or hug.

What am I to you?

Am I just a piece of crap?

Am I just a person you used?

Stop acting,

Stop putting on your mask,

Because I can see past, that mask of yours.

The mask of love and affection,

That you put on when you're around your family,

But you take off that mask when you're with your friends.

Stop acting,

It's not nice to be someone you're not,

Or to act like you don't know someone that you've known all your life

**Happy birthday poem to my uncle**

Happy birthday Tio

Your one year old then last year

I have known you for nearly all my life

You have become my second dad

The dad that was there for me and my brothers

The dad that taught me a lot of important lifelong skills and gave me advice

And I thank you for all you did Tio

Happy 47th Birthday

**What am i really feeling poem** **(this is how i feel when I'm near the boy i like cuz I don't really know what I'm feeling)**

Am I happy?

Or am I sad?

Am I just lonely?

Or am I just bad?

These are the questions we ask ourselves

What am I really feeling?

Why don't I know what I'm really feeling?

Why can't I make up my mind?

Where are these feelings coming from?

I don't know but i know i have a feeling for you 

**I wish you like them enjoy **

**Ily!**

**xD!**

**NAT_RAT!**


End file.
